A Wish on Christmas Eve
by Elsebeth Kindri
Summary: COMPLETE - One Shot. Marie wished for something special for Christmas...


I don't own anything you recognize from the movies, the comics or anything Marvel related.

* * *

><p><strong>A WISH ON CHRISTMAS EVE<strong>

* * *

><p>"Logan?" he heard his name being uttered and he turned towards the source of the voice. There she was, his Marie. He smiled slightly to himself as he met her eyes.<p>

"Yea? What is it, kid?" why did he keep calling her kid? He knew she hated it, but she loved it as well.

"Can I ask you something?" she inquired as she walked across the cold loft floor and sat down in front of the fireplace.

"You already asked me something," he stated with a grin on his face. She stared at him before rolling her eyes.

He let his eyes slide over her body as she sat down on the slightly worn rug that was situated in front of the fireplace. She had grown. She had become a woman during the time she had been staying at the institute, which was mostly known as Mutant High. He couldn't help but admire her. She was definitely one of a kind. Just her powers alone were enough to captivate him. In a way, he had always liked danger, and she screamed danger. Her skin was her gift but to her, it was also a curse. She was sure she'd never be able to control her powers. She was sure that she'd never be able to be close to anyone. He could see that it tore her apart.

"Logan… can you be serious for a minute?" she exclaimed as she lay down on the rug and stared up at the ceiling. He walked over to the fireplace and stood beside her and stared into the newly light fire. He patiently waited for her question. He felt that she was battling herself, like there was something she was afraid to ask.

"Logan… do you think Santa is a mutant?" she weakly asked. He turned towards her in wonder. What kind of question was that? He sighed and ran his hand through his hair before he sat down besides her, taking her small, gloved hand in his bigger one. He squeezed her hand.

"Do you think he is, Marie?" he met her eyes.

"I don't know…" she seemed to get lost in her own thoughts for a few minutes before she took a deep breath. "I don't know what to think anymore… there's definitely something different about him, right? I mean... he's beyond being a normal human being…"

"I believe Santa, or whoever he is, is whatever you want him to be, Marie"

"If he is a mutant… what powers does he have?" she stared into his eyes as he slowly pulled her gloves off.

"He grants wishes, right? Maybe his powers had something to do with that?" he answered as he brought her bare hands up to his lips and let his lips brush against her pale skin.

She wanted to cry out as she felt his lips against her skin. She wanted him. He teased her. A whimper escaped her lips as she closed her eyes. She bit her lower lip to keep from moaning. He knew how sensitive she was to his touch. She felt her body quiver under his touch as he let one of his hands come to rest on her silk covered stomach, just below her navel.

"You believe in Santa, Marie, don't you? You believe he will give you what you wish for?" he asked her as she opened her eyes. She blushed and looked away, ashamed.

"Yes… I do believe," she whispered.

He lay down beside her and looked at her as he let his hand turn her face back to him. He let his lips brush against her. His tongue sneaked out from between his lips and traced hers, teasingly.

"Make a wish, Marie," he whispered as he deepened the kiss, being sure to pull away just as her powers started working. He stared into her eyes and she saw everything she ever wanted in his eyes. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and made a wish. Someone had once told her that if you just believe, Santa would receive your Christmas wishes.

Somewhere on the North Pole, a lone character sat as if in a trance. The strength of the wish he received from a girl near New York City almost knocked him over. Never before had he felt such power surge through a wish. Never before had he felt such a power come from the words "I believe". As he focused on the young girl, he felt everything she longed for, everything she deserved and more. He wanted to help her. He would help her.

Logan looked at the young woman lying on the floor beside him. He loved her with every fiber of his being. He knew that she felt the same way and it warmed him. And somehow he knew that she would get her wish fulfilled.


End file.
